


我在结束时打开 / I Open at the END

by ChordFunction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: 在结束之时打开记忆。Part 1：1945年决斗Part 2：终于没逃离的盖勒特·格林德沃Part 3：盯着绿眼睛的西弗勒斯·斯内普Part 4：被绿光击中的阿不思·邓布利多Part 5：和过去告别的哈利·波特Part 6：长老魔杖的自白早期作品，所以人名为英文。原著原句是“I Open at the Close.”





	我在结束时打开 / I Open at the END

Part 1：1945年决斗 

两个人都在坠落，但相较于Dumbledore的平静，Grindelwald的眼睛里满是不可置信——惨白色的魔杖脱离了他的手，径直向Dumbledore冲来。

Dumbledore修长的手指扣住接骨木魔杖，稳稳地站立在高塔之上；半跪在地上的Grindelwald瞪着魔杖，紧接着大笑三声，声音就像是从西伯利亚呼啸而来的风。

Dumbledore染血的长发融入霞光，微光柔和了他安静的面容。他身上略显凌乱的黑色长袍飘逸在空中，飒飒作响。赤褐色头发的巫师挡在喋血的残阳之前，投下巨大的灰色阴影--恰好掩盖了金发黯淡的Grindelwald。

“End.”

沉寂一段时间后，Dumbledore吐出这个单词。

“You won.”Grindelwald低垂着头，同样简短地说。

Dumbledore漫不经心地折断了原魔杖，紧接着他用右手握着的接骨木魔杖指着拿在左手的断魔杖，开口道：“Incendio!（火焰熊熊）”

赤褐色的火焰从惨白色魔杖里窜出，扑向被松开的断魔杖。断魔杖一点点地被吞噬，化作一小撮白色灰烬，及一小缕飘散在空中的白烟。

Dumbledore这才向天空发射约定好的红色烟花。人潮很快涌来，而直到Dumbledore幻影移影离开纽蒙迦德之前，他都没有看过那个逃离两次的家伙一眼。

 

Part 2：终于没逃离的盖勒特·格林德沃

“Avada Kedavra！"

紫杉木魔杖又一次发射绿光。只不过，这一次是向一个苟延残喘的老人，发出那道迟到五十年的咒语。Grindelwald自嘲地想，眼前再次晃过那个在夕阳之下，如神祗一般俊美的身影。

“End.”

对方吐出这个单词，神情冰冷得像那些刚开刃的长剑，在阳光下闪过锐利的银色光芒。

那一瞬间，他仿佛看到了他和Aberforth Dumbledore重合在一起的身影，这对兄弟的蓝色眼睛都犀利地盯着他，让他无所循形，无处隐藏他张狂骄傲的外表之下的自卑和懦弱，无法掩盖他两次逃离的现实。

确实，一切都结束了。他的圣徒，他的梦想，他们的夏天，他们的决斗。

以及……输家的生命。

他低垂着头，在心底再度开始大笑，努力地正对那个金色头发的幻影，以及一个遥不可及的清澈少年。作为一个指滴鲜血、杀人如麻的黑魔王，你不应该害怕死亡，他告诫自己。

他垂下眼皮，等待胜者的裁决，等待注定的结局。

然而Dumbledore没有终结他的性命。对方只是抓着长老魔杖，焚毁那根被他自己折断的旧魔杖。

他悲哀地完全确认，Dumbledore的决斗对象不是他——哪怕Grindlewald是其他人望尘莫及的黑巫师，或是对方灵魂深处的唯一知音——而是Albus自己，一个注视着悲剧发生的青年。

“你赢了。”Grindelwald说。对方已经干净利落地甩脱记忆的羁绊，而他沉溺在过去的深潭，自以为是、自欺欺人，早已忘记自己的罪孽，只牢记那个狂妄的幻想--可是，在Gellert利用Albus最纯粹的感情，伤害Albus最重视的家人之后，“Gellert和Albus完成他们共同的'Greater Good'”怎么可能实现呢？

Dumbledore没有看他，销毁魔杖后就径自幻影移影离开，连背影都没有留下，更没有留下任何话语。而Grindelwald一个人被囚禁在高塔之上，作为曾让欧洲勃然变色的人物，翻手为云覆手为雨的狂生，他活在他人的憎恶、鄙夷、漠视之中。

他不在乎。生死被人夹在指尖，他无暇顾虑他人的目光，更不会顾及肉体偶尔的痛楚。或许他恨Dumbledore，理想被毁灭、未来被停止，那又如何呢？自不量力者的失败不值得怜悯。

颜色永远是单调的，唯一鲜艳的色彩是血色，无论是新鲜的，还是凝固的。四周是坚硬的灰色墙壁、柔软的灰色软垫、冰冷的银色铁栏；洗得发白的衣物也是灰色的；淤血还是青灰色的，偶尔夹杂着紫红色的血丝。触手可及的小窗外是一片无边无际的蓝黑色大海；房顶也只开一个窄窗，模糊的苍白色天空被铁条分割成碎块，而且夜晚没有月亮，没有星辰。

似乎睡觉才是摆脱它们的最佳方法。他不断从回忆中汲取快乐，以忽视他的阴沉、畏惧、孤独。他就像摄魂怪一般活着，因此他也承受着“摄魂怪”的折磨。他开始听到各种各样的声音：无辜者的惨叫，顺从者的媚唤，恐惧者的惊吼，反抗者的蔑笑。他也开始看到各种各样的面孔：麻木死灰的脸，欣喜若狂的脸，狰狞扭曲的脸，还有平静无波的脸。

这都是他及圣徒们浇灌的罪恶之花。

当他清醒的时候，所有的这些最后都会凝聚成一个有着赤褐色头发的人影，随着时光的流逝而模糊，却也在时光的打磨中越发清晰。以为自己很清楚的Grindelwald，终于在五十多年后真正明白Dumbledore。

亲爱的格兰芬多狮子，这次我鼓足勇气没有逃跑，转身真正面对黑暗。

轮到我保护你了。

也不知道，我是否能再次挽起你的手，回归我们没能走上的路，在阳光的沐浴下漫步？

——Grindelwald的笑声陡然终止，接着他重重地落在冰冷的地板上，纠结的灰色长发遮盖了如骷髅一般的脸，空洞的蓝眼睛闪过一丝温柔。

 

Part 3：盯着绿眼睛的西弗勒斯·斯内普

“Look……at……me……”

男人的喉咙里发出呼哧呼哧、咯啦咯啦的可怕声音，太阳穴处飘出一缕缕银蓝色的记忆——那里有芬芳的百合，温暖的阳光；也有无际的黑暗，痛苦的挣扎。

Lily。他默念着，似乎要把它刻进心底，铭记最后的一丝光明。

他一直觉得，年少的自己忘记了一条真理：有时，灿烂的阳光并不能点亮阴暗之处，反而会映照出更多尘埃，空气也就显得越发浑浊。属于格兰芬多的Lily，还是没能阻止让出自斯莱特林的Severus犯错，哪怕他们曾是最好的伙伴。

想到这里，他不禁在心底讥笑自己。从一开始，自己就没把Lily当真朋友。否则，他怎么会嘲笑无法进入魔法学校的Petunia，怎么会希望Lily进入不适合她的学院？他又怎么会和那些损害她根本利益的人交好，甚至如鱼得水？

他僵硬地扯动嘴角。呵，Severus Snape，你还是听从了内心的召唤，真是不愧对你的学院。

……

“之后”的事浮现在脑海里。他厌恶地清空自己的思绪，像是准备使用大脑封闭术。

不久，伴随着一道白光，一对冰冷犀利的蓝眼睛占据了他的脑海。它们属于Albus Dumbledore，那个著名的白巫师，一生都在抗争黑暗，并且战斗至死。

可是，杀了这位德高望重的长辈的人，是他。他无法原谅自己。

“那我的灵魂就堕落到那个地步了，对吧，Dumbledore？那我的灵魂怎么办？”

那一刻他的不满达到了最高点。

没错，他犯下了不可饶恕的错误。但是他没有赎罪吗？没有尽自己的最大努力，奔向光明吗？

“你很明白，帮助一个老人解除痛苦和屈辱究竟是不是件伤害灵魂的事。”Dumbledore说，“我求你帮我这个大忙，Severus，因为我已经死定了，就象查德理火炮队肯定要继续垫底那么肯定。我承认我想要死的痛快一点，这样就可以从一大堆烦心事里面解脱出来。烦心事可多了，就说Greyback吧，听说Voldemort把他招降了。还有亲爱的Bellatrix，她总是喜欢跟自己的猎物玩一会儿再吃掉它。”

他声音很轻快，但是他的一双蓝眼睛像往常盯着Potter那样盯着他，好像他们正在讨论的那个灵魂就在眼前。

最终Snape还是勉强点了点头。至少，Dumbledore不应该被那些人侮辱，痛苦地离开这个他深爱的世界。他暗地里叹了口气，把金色药水再度灌入道谢的Dumbledore的喉咙，左手手背一侧无意识地擦过了被握着的白色带骨节魔杖。

……

场景再度变幻，他逐渐感觉到一片白茫茫的水雾正在遮盖他的视线，Dumbledore的面容和Lily一样变得朦胧。但那两对眼睛仍然明亮。

Severus Snape满足地微笑。那双绿莹莹的眼睛再也不会再离开他了，而那对湛蓝色眼睛里充满了赞赏。

——他的双眼变得茫然、呆滞而空洞，抓住Harry的那只手垂落在地上，再也没有动过了。

 

Part 4：被绿光击中的阿不思·邓布利多

绿光击中他的胸口。

他似乎被抛进了无尽的深渊，不断地往下坠落，与之相伴的黑暗掩盖了他的全部疼痛。

真好。

虽然他是一个格兰芬多，但是他绝对不愿意再度忍受那种灼烧感及麻木感。湖中小屋里的魔药的效果实在是太显著了——它们在燃烧他的神经，以至于有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己是葬身火海，而不是轻松地接受了索命咒。

他的躯体变得轻盈，沉重的四肢似乎恢复了昔日的灵巧，凉快的空气不再刺激他的皮肤。同时，他的胸腔承受着巨大的压力，被咬住的嘴唇吞下了破碎的呻吟，大脑一片空白。存在于意识中的白雾从四面八方向他涌来，遮蔽了他的视线。雾光驱散了脑海里的黑暗，也让他脱离了现实的夜晚。

“Albus？”

他的身躯微僵。他已经有一百年没有听到这甜美的声音了。

“Albus……”

稚嫩而温柔的女声带有一点撒娇的意味。

“Ariana？”他回应道。

女声没有再响起，一个模糊的人影出现在白雾之后。这时，金黄色的阳光穿透水雾，弥漫的雾气渐渐散去，那个身影也越来越清晰，以至于他甚至可以嗅到久违的雏菊清香。

怀抱花束的Ariana迎面跑向她的兄长，柔和的金色长发飘散。她欢快地喊道：“你终于回来了！你知道的，爸爸妈妈等你很久了。”

“是的，我回来了。”他绽开了一个和煦的笑容，紧紧抱住了妹妹。

回到他阔别已久的家。

他再也不会离开爸爸修剪草坪的背影，妈妈烹饪食物的香气，妹妹焕发的娇美笑颜。他也不再孤独，至少他的脚尖将会一直留有亲人的温暖，肚子里残留着蜂蜜酒的余温。圣诞节可以坐在火炉旁啃火鸡、吃布丁，复活节可以在花园里埋彩蛋、捉兔子……他一定会编织大量的羊毛袜、毛衣和手套。

沐浴在阳光中的Albus Dumbledore闭上了他睿智而疲倦的湛蓝色眼睛。

——而在现实中，他像一个破烂的大玩偶似的，慢慢地仰面倒下去，从围墙的垛口上栽下去不见了。

 

Part 5：和过去告别的哈利·波特

“Dad？Mom？”

林荫之下，熟悉的人影再度出现。先是James和Lily，然后是两个高大瘦削的短发青年。“Sirius！Remus！”男孩惊喜的声音响起。

这时，一个有着飘逸长发和笔挺鼻梁的中年男子出现了，戴着一副半月形眼镜。“Dumbledore教授！”五个人都高兴地大叫，而中年男子笑着朝他们挥手。

“Harry！”James转身狂奔，被踩踏的树枝噼啪作响。他喊道：“你赢了！”

Lily也小步跟上丈夫，拥抱着儿子，并给他的额头留下一个冰凉而温暖的吻，低声说：“我真为你骄傲，亲爱的。”她的绿眼睛闪闪发亮。

Harry眼眶有些湿润。刚等到妈妈松开了他，Sirius就给了他第二个拥抱：“Harry，你太棒了。”

Remus没有上前拥抱，但他拍了拍他的肩膀：“Good Job。”

“喂！”James不满地喊道，“Remus，你抢了我的专属台词！”

“那么，又是哪个家伙忘了自己的台词呢？”Remus不紧不慢地说，Sirius和Lily哈哈大笑。

Dumbledore挥手示意四人停止，开口道：“亲爱的Harry，我很高兴我们又见面了——不过我假设，你很好奇。”

“没错。”黑发男孩点头，“在我松手的那一瞬间，我突然发现自己不能动弹。”

“长老魔杖闪动着白色光芒，浮在半空中；隐形衣从你的长袍中滑出，在空中自动叠成一个三角形；金色飞贼从树叶间猛地冲出，停留在你的面前。”Dumbledore复述了一遍场景，“它上面又浮现了字迹。”

Harry接话：“我在结束时打开。”

“然后金贼就自动打开，复活石蹦出来并且转动了三圈——你知道，这句话是我写的。”Dumbledore颔首，“不过，或许是因为我使用了长老魔杖，所以老魔杖本身也带有相关机制。我猜，与它有接触的人，会在各自的‘结束时’打开不同的……回忆？”

他顿了顿，又说：“我认为，你的启动原因是你要终结它的血腥历史。恰好，你也是死亡圣器的主人……”

“Harry，这或许是你最后一次看到我们了。”Lily叹息道，柔和的绿色杏眼流露出一丝伤感，“Ginny是个好姑娘，我相信你们能幸福。”

Harry的脸埋在母亲浓密的红色头发里，闷声道：“我们会的。”接着，他拥抱了父亲、教父和他曾经的教授，低声道：“我也希望你们能快快乐乐的，享受每一个月圆之夜。”

“亲爱的Harry，现在月圆之夜只有纪念价值了。”James扶了扶黑框眼镜，“毛茸茸的小问题消失了。”紧接着Sirius哀叹了一声，结果却换来了Remus的一个爆栗。

“听到这个消息，我很高兴。”Harry微笑着转向了他的校长，“Dumbledore教授，祝您在每个圣诞节都能收到一对羊毛袜。”

“我相信它会非常暖和。”Dumbledore温声回应。

“猪头酒吧的蜂蜜酒也非常温暖。”

“可惜我一直没有足够的勇气进入猪头酒吧。”Dumbledore笑道，向黑发男孩眨动眼睛，“或许我应该在死后尝试一下。”

“我也试试。”James附和道。

“那我就不打扰你们了。”

Sirius大笑道，“Harry，你们先享受你们年轻人的生活吧，别管我们这些……老人家。”他做了个鬼脸，“Teddy一定是个有趣的小家伙。”

“只是，Harry你千万不要像你教父一样，白白浪费了十几年。”James对儿子挤眉弄眼，假作痛惜道，“当时，我差点以为Sirius替Remus承载了不少皱纹，我们格兰芬多最帅的男生就这样红颜凋零了……Sirius，你又打我！”

然而已经狂奔完的Sirius站在远处抱臂，挑衅地看了一眼James，唇边带着隐隐约约的笑意。James急忙追赶，剩下的三个人在树林间慢悠悠地走着，直到他们的身影消融在阳光照耀下的空气里。

Harry捡起滑落在地上的隐形衣，朝阳光握紧了拳头。他的鼻间萦绕着陋居的花香。

 

Part 6：长老魔杖的自白

 

我在长生的道路上走得比谁都远。只是，我认为我的经验毫无用处——如果你的目标是拥有不老不死之身。

没错，我是长老魔杖，以接骨木为材，以夜骐羽为芯。无数纷争因我而起，一段血腥的千年历史从而展开。

我是死神之物，传说中可以超越生死的“死亡圣器”之一。因此我永远不会对任何人保持忠诚，换言之我只臣服于目前最大的力量。同时，我也成为了无数巫师争相抢夺的对象。

据称，我的第一任主人是Antioch Peverell，一位“好战的男子汉”，为他的鲁莽和炫耀付出了巨大的代价。酩酊大醉后的他被割断了喉咙，而杀手带走了我。

我那第一个有确切文字记载的拥有者叫Emeric，人称“the Evil（恶棍）”。他是一个有着极强攻击力的巫师，于中世纪早期在英格兰南部实行恐怖统治。他在跟Egbert the Egregious的凶残决斗中丧生，也是死于“酩酊大醉”——历史的巧合，不是吗？

至于那位活下来的巫师，他大概也就是个短命鬼，因为我几乎对他毫无印象——或者我感染上了幽灵Binns的健忘症？

整整一个世纪之后，Godelot，著名黑魔法书籍《Magick Moste Evile（最邪恶的魔法）》的作者“在一根魔杖的帮助下写出一批危险的咒语，推进了黑魔法的研究”。他在笔记本上形容他的魔杖是“我最邪恶、最玄妙莫测的朋友，它的杖身是用艾尔角（接骨木的古名）做的，熟悉各种最邪恶的魔法”——毫无疑问，那是我。不过，他让我非常满意，因为他将我看作一位合作伙伴，甚至一位导师，而不仅仅是一根魔杖。然而，无论我本身如何强大，我自己是不能拯救我的主人的。在他被疯儿子Hereward关在自己的牢房里并且猝死后，我再一次消失在历史的尘埃里。

我第三次登上舞台是在十八世纪早期。当时的Barnabas Deverill拥有一根“老朗头（接骨木的又一古名）魔杖”，并用它为自己赢得了“可怕男巫”的名声。后来，同样臭名昭著的Loxias夺走了这根魔杖，结束了前者的恐怖统治；并且给它重新取名为“死亡棒”，用它干掉了所有惹他生气的人——啊，那真是一种孩子气的发泄。

其实我觉得很好笑：我是所谓的“不可战胜”魔杖，我的主人们却已经被打败成千上万次了。看来，我和Harry Potter一样，都是“麻烦招惹体质”的家伙。

……

年轻人，我说到哪里了？唔，二十世纪是我第四次，也是最后一次演出。一个有趣的巫师Mykew Gregorovitch获得了我。作为一位魔杖制作者，他开始实践他的伟大幻想，妄图赋予其他魔杖如我一般强大的魔力。与此同时，为了增加他的生意，他谣传他自己拥有一根“战无不胜”的魔杖。他真奇怪，不是吗？他和他的前辈们并不相像，而又相像。

反正他招惹了一个金发少年。在施完一个漂亮的昏迷咒后，Gellert Grindelwald大笑着，像一只飞鸟般跳出窗户，把我取走了。

历史又陷入了循环。但是，你要知道，Grindelwald是历史上最有权势的黑巫师，他一度在除了英国之外的整个欧洲肆虐，登上了他人望尘莫及的宝座。他的能力也远胜前辈，那支阴尸军队就是他所制造的，更不要说神秘而可怖的圣徒。

然而它们也一律被终结。在1945年，Albus Dumbledore挑战了他曾经的爱慕者和合作者，取得了最终的胜利。

噢？你对我的形容词表示质疑？再伟大的巫师也有年轻的时候，Albus只不过是更加轻狂而闪耀罢了，况且他的同伴极其张扬而耀眼，灿烂甚于星辰。总之他对对方产生了超越友谊的感情，但这段关系留下的只有一具少女的尸体、一个被扭断的鼻子、一句迷人的名言“For the Greater Good”及在日后产生巨大影响的相关理论。

我最钦佩的巫师有三：一是那位取走隐形衣的Ignotus Peverell，三是我最后的主人Harry Potter，二嘛……就是Albus Dumbledore。他多舛的命运之路坑坑洼洼，荆棘盘桓。但他一直都在释放自己的光芒，成为流芳百世的白巫师——对于我而言，这实在太罕见啦，毕竟我之前的主人们绝大部分都是黑巫师。

他的魔力，较之Grindelwald也毫不逊色。我有幸成为了他们决斗中的旁观者。苍穹之下，他们高瘦的人影是如此渺小，爆发出来的力量却又如此巨大，声、光、色、影纵横交错，如烟花般绚烂，如藤蔓般纠缠。我很快地改变了我的效忠对象，毕竟原主人处于震惊而愤怒的状态，不利于我发挥自己的能力及他们的魔力（我以为，这也是我的主人们轻易面临死亡的原因），而新主人从容不迫。

“End.”赢家说。

“You won.”输家承认道。

我不大想探究其中蕴含的情感，只是在赤褐色头发巫师的手里兴奋地颤动。不过，他并没有对金发巫师做什么，只是焚烧了原本的魔杖，焚毁了他的过去。或许，他终于掌握了将来。

Albus是我效忠时间最长的人。天长日久，加上Albus的工作性质，我接触到一个丰富多彩的广阔世界。这比流不尽的鲜血、烂不尽的腐肉、掩不尽的白骨更能引起我的兴趣。我充当过一只笔：在一个滑溜溜的金色飞贼上写下“我在结束时打开”，复活石放置在里面。这或许是“圣器”之间的第一次见面，我假设？

可惜我对Albus消逝的生命无能为力，也对他被损坏的坟墓束手无策。我的身在Voldemort手中，而我的心已经转向了Draco Malfoy，一个从来没接触过我的男孩，被Albus保护过的男孩——哈，我觉得我自己有点嫉妒。无关的Snape好歹也无意识地用手背擦过我呀。

Voldemort想让我臣服于他，因此他亲手杀死了Gregorovitch和Grindelwald，我曾经的主人们。可他凭什么呢？传自祖先Cadmus Peverell的狂妄？远逊色于Greater Good的纯血理论？一个分裂了八片的破碎灵魂？远不敌我前任主人们的魔力？还是对死亡的躲避？

不久之后我再度易主，是Ignotus Peverell的后人Harry Potter，我的终结者，同时也是继死神之后的第二位“死亡圣器”持有者。

……

被Nagini咬伤的Snape在我面前倒下了，我第一次对不是我主人的人产生哀伤。唔，我不怎么待见他，他只不过是一个赎罪之人罢了。何况，谁会侮辱自己的朋友，强迫他人选择自己而放弃世界？我是为Voldemort悲哀，他一点也没有展现他在学业上的聪明，连以史为鉴都没做到——不过，又有多少在魔法史上取得“O”的人真的了解历史、掌握历史、运用历史，乃至推动历史、改变历史、创造历史呢？

很快，我对我的主人发射了索命咒，但我内心平静，因为我知道他只会暂时离开这个世界。我佩服他，尽管作为一位巫师，他仍然非常稚嫩，但是作为一个人类，他已经多次逃离死亡的魔爪并且拥有正对死亡的勇气。他身上集中了Ignotus的睿智和Albus的哲学，不愧是拥有完整圣器的人，至少我是这么认为的。遗憾的是，我又冲他发射了一道钻心剜骨。

接着，我被迫折磨了一位真正的勇士Neville Longbottom，还让分院帽燃烧起来——天杀的，这一点也不愉快！当格兰芬多宝剑出现时，我高兴得几近发狂。我越发痛恨强行改变我结局的Voldemort，也不禁想对Albus吼叫：当年老子闪一道绿光就什么破事都没有了！

不久后我来到了熟悉的大礼堂。往常这里充满了每个人的欢声笑语，而现在每个人都在战斗，至少是在自卫。而我的攻击对象是McGonagall、Slughorn和Kingsley——他们都曾是我朝夕相处的面孔。我生气了，然而Voldemort和他们势均力敌——我又感到深切的悲哀：他们都是在魔法领域造诣甚深的巫师，但以防御为目的的白魔法本身真的能战胜以攻击为目标的黑魔法吗？不是每个人都能拥有和Albus一般的深厚魔力和绝佳运气的。

我真正的、最后的主人终于挤进了战斗中心。他脱下隐形衣，宣布了他的回归。

后来的事情你也知道了——我即将能永远长眠在地底下，和我最喜欢的主人在一起了。

谢谢你的聆听。 

**Author's Note:**

> 关于魔杖魔力的一些说法：
> 
> 熟悉魔杖学的人认为魔杖确实能吸收使用者的技术，不过这种事情是不可预测的，也是不全面的，必须考虑到所有的附加因素，如魔杖和使用者之间的关系，才能了解它在某人手上会有怎样的表现。尽管如此，一根经过许多黑巫师之手的假想中的魔杖，起码会对最危险的魔法表现出显著的偏爱。大多数巫师喜欢使用一根“选择”他们的魔杖，而不是任何二手魔杖，因为二手魔杖很可能已经从前任主人那里学到一些习惯，跟新主人的魔法风格不协调。主人死后，魔杖一般伴随主人安葬（或焚烧），这种做法也能阻止一根魔杖从太多主人那里学到东西。可是，相信“老魔杖”说法的人认为，犹豫“老魔杖”一次向不同的主人效忠——后一位主人战胜前一任主人，一般通过结果其性命的方式——所以一直没有被摧毁或焚烧。它积聚了许多智慧、力量和魔力，远远胜过普通的魔杖。  
> —— 《诗翁彼豆故事集》Albus Dumbledore的批注


End file.
